Abathur
Abathur '''is a Specialist hero from the Starcraft universe. Abathur is effective in gaining experience and providing supportive and offensive abilities to his team and structures around the map. Background Abathur was created by the Overmind to help perfect the Zerg. With this ability, he was able to create Kerrigan by encapsulating her into a chrysalis. He then went on the be Kerrigan's evolution master and perfected Kerrigan's swarm. Abilities '''Basic Abilities Symbiote '(Q) ''Cooldown: 4 seconds. Attach to an allied unit, hero, or structure which allows Abathur to use extra abilities, at the cost of Abathur losing his normal abilities. When using this ability, Abathur cocoons himself, but his body can still collect experience and his Locust Strain trait is still active. Additionally, his Symbiote can also collect experience. 'Toxic Nest '(W) Cooldown: 10 seconds. Stores 3 charges. Create a mine at the cursor which activates after 5 seconds. Deals 153 (+4%/Level) damage, and as an additional effect, when enemy heroes are damaged by Toxic Nest, they are revealed 4 seconds. When Toxic Nest activates, it lasts 90 seconds. 'Locust Strain '(D) Cooldown: 15 seconds. Unactivatable passive. Spawns a locust on top of Abathur which travel down the nearest lane. Deal 34 (+4%/Level) damage per attack. 'Deep Tunnel '(Z) Cooldown: 30 seconds. Abathur cannot mount. Rather, he can quickly dig to a visible location after a 3 second channel. If the location he is digging to is no longer visible after he has started channeling, he will still dig as normal. '''Symbiosis Abilities Stab '(Q) ''Cooldown: 3 seconds. Stores 2 charges. There is a 1 second delay in between shots. Shoots a spike towards the cursor which travels forwards in a line and deals 119 (+4%/Level) to the first enemy it contacts. 'Spike Burst '(W) Cooldown: 6 seconds. Deals an aura of damage around the Symbiote target for 120 (+4%/Level) damage. Hits all enemies in the affected area. 'Carapace '(E) Cooldown: 12 seconds. Gives the Symbiote target a shield for 157 (+4%/Level.) Lasts 8 seconds. '''Heroic Abilities Ultimate Evolution ® Cooldown: 70 seconds. Target an allied hero. Abathur becomes a clone of the allied hero at the targeted allies location with an additional +20% Spell Power, +20% Attack Damage, and +10% Movement Speed. Abathur does not gain quest completions, talents, or heroics. Lasts 20 seconds. Evolve Monstrosity '® ''Cooldown: 90 seconds. Target an allied unit (excluding other heroes' summons,) and transform them into a Monstrosity. Monstrosities deal 73 damage (+4%/Level) and have 1000 (+4%/Level) health. Whenever enemy minions die nearby a Monstrosity, it gains +5% attack damage and +5% health, stacking up to 40 times. Monstrosities take 50% less damage from minions and structures. If the Monstrosity is selected as a Symbiote target by Abathur, Abathur is able to control the Monstrosity in addition to his normal Symbiote abilities. Talents 'Tier 1 '(Level 1) '''Pressurized Glands ''Passive.'' Increases the range of Symbiote's Spike Burst by 25% and decreases the cooldown by 1 second. Survival Instincts ''Passive.'' Increases Locust's Health by 40% and duration by 40%. Regenerative Microbes ''Passive.'' Symbiote's Carapace heals the target for 68 (+4%/Level) Health per second. Envenomed Nest ''Passive.'' Toxic Nests deal 78 (+4%/Level) more damage over 3 seconds. Tier 2 '''(Level 4) '''Prolific Dispersal ''Passive.'' Reduces the cooldown of Toxic Nest by 2 seconds and grants 2 additional charges. Ballistospores ''Passive.'' Increases Toxic Nest's range to global and increases the duration by 25%. Sustained Carapace ''Passive.'' Increases the Shield amount of Symbiote's Carapace by 40% and allows it to persist after Symbiote ends. Adrenal Overload ''Passive.'' Symbiote host gains 25% Attack Speed. Tier 3 '''(Level 7) '''Needlespine ''Passive.'' Increases the damage and range of Symbiote's Stab by 20%. Vile Nest ''Passive.'' Toxic Nests slow enemy movement speed by 40% for 2.5 seconds. Networked Carapace ''Passive.'' Using Symbiote's Carapace also applies an untalented Carapace Shield to all nearby allied Heroes, Minions, and Mercenaries. Calldown: MULE ''Active. 60 second cooldown.'' Activate to calldown a Mule that repairs structures, one at a time, near a target point for 40 seconds, healing for 100 Health every 1 second. Tier 5 '''(Level 13) '''Assault Strain ''Passive.'' Locust Basic Attacks cleave for 52% (+4%/Level) damage, and explode on death for 102 (+4%/Level) damage. Bombard Strain Passive. Locust Basic Attacks become a long-range siege attack that deal 72.80% (+4%/Level) more damage. Spatial Efficiency ''Passive.'' Symbiote's Stab gains 1 additional charge and its cooldown is reduced by .5 seconds. Soma Transference ''Passive.'' Symbiote's Spike Burst heals the host for 66.56 (+4%/Level) Health per enemy hero hit. Tier 6 (Level 16) Envenomed Spikes Passive. Your Symbiote's Spike Burst also slows enemy Movement Speed by 40% for 2 seconds. Adrenaline Boost ''Passive.'' Symbiote's Carapace increases the Movement Speed of the target by 40% for 3.5 seconds. Locust Brood ''Active. 45 second cooldown.'' Activate to spawn 3 Locusts at a nearby location. Volatile Mutation ''Heroic Passive.'' Ultimate Evolution clones and Monstrosities deal 137 (+4%/Level) damage to nearby enemies every 3 seconds and when they die. Tier 7 '''(Level 20) '''Evolutionary Link Heroic Passive. As long as the Ultimate Evolution is alive, the original target of the clone gains a Shield equal to 25% of their maximum health. Refreshes every 5 seconds. Evolution Complete ''Heroic Passive.'' The Monstrosity gains the ability to Deep Tunnel to any visible location once every 25 seconds. Hivemind ''Passive.'' Symbiote creates an additional Symbiote on a nearby allied hero. This Symbiote mimics the commands of the first. Locust Nest ''Active. 45 second cooldown.'' Activate to create a nest that periodically spawns Locusts. Only one Locust Nest can be active at a time. Trivia * Both Abathur's body and Symbiote can collect experience. * Ultimate Evolution does not grant talents or quest completions, but baseline quests can still technically be completed and used by Abathur. Bonus Trivia * The voice actor for Abathur is Steven Blum. * In the Alpha development of Abathur Ultimate Evolution was his only Heroic. * Additionally, Evolve Monstrosity was added in the Beta of Heroes. * Abathur is one of the few non-support heroes that can display a Healing/Shielding statistic on the score screen. * Abathur is one of the few heroes in the game that have a replacement for their mount.